


you'll always be my queen

by mel_dreaminq



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, I had way too much fun with this, i did what i had to do, i just heard this song and thought "M A R E L L I N H", this is my first fic so i'm sorry if it's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_dreaminq/pseuds/mel_dreaminq
Summary: In which Marella isn't having the best day... until she remembers her (wonderful) girlfriend.
Relationships: Marella Redek/Linh Song
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	you'll always be my queen

It was safe to say Marella wasn’t having the best day ever.

It had started out alright, at least. She was just heading to a local coffee shop, lifted spirits, a whole “today’s gonna be a good day” vibe, until she realized that she hadn’t brought her wallet with her while she was at the front of the line.

She’d apologized to that poor barista more times than she could count. 

After she exited the line, she took a public bus back to her apartment, which normally wasn’t so bad. But some damn baby wouldn’t stop crying. Or screaming. Or flailing. All that lovely stuff. She had to sit there and listen to that for twenty minutes.  
It was splendid. Just splendid.

And yet, as she flopped onto her apartment bed and turned on her phone, she smiled. 

Why?

Her home screen was a picture of her and Linh. She was just sipping from an Icee cup casually, trying to look dramatic for the camera, when her wonderful, caring, kind girlfriend came up from behind her and started swallowing her in tackle hugs.

Marella was annoyed at first, asking her to stop, but when she replied with “Never!”, she gave in.

She remembered that day like it was yesterday…

She opened up her messages and tapped on Linh’s name. Without any hesitation, she typed, “hey. ily” and pressed send.

She turned her phone off for a second, letting it rest face-down on her chest. She stared at the ceiling for a while, remembering all the fun memories she and Linh had made together--such as the time they’d gone to an arcade and Linh went home with an entire entourage made up of stuffed prizes, which was a whole different story--and the ones that were yet to come.

She was snapped out of her mini-trance when she heard her text tone. She picked her phone up and read the notification.

“From Linh: love you too, darling. <3”

There were a lot of girls out there, but Marella was certain she’d found the best one.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading <3 this was my first fic that i've actually ever published anywhere, so i hope it made you happy! my tumblr is @dreaminq-out-loud if you'd like to check me out there, i rarely ever write there but i'm existent. have a good day/night/whenever it is wherever you may be! :)
> 
> (by the way, this fic was kind of based off of the song "queen" by g flip and mxmtoon!)


End file.
